One embodiment of the present invention relates to system and method for generating an indicator signal from sync information in video timing. More specifically, one embodiment of the present invention relates to system and method for automatically generating a blanking period indicator signal from sync information in video timing.
Typically digital video signals have a minimum of sixty frames of video per second. Each video frame is composed of horizontal scan lines, where the number of horizontal scan lines in a frame is dependent on the resolution of the system. Each horizontal scan line includes a blanking period followed by a series of digital video pixels. More specifically, the horizontal sync (or Hsync) blanking period is used to send timing information. The Hsync blanking period is comprised of a Front Porch, a Synchronization Pulse and a Back Porch. Typically there is a vertical sync (or Vsync) blanking period that is comprised of a Front Porch, a Synchronization Pulse and a Back Porch. The Hsync and Vsync blanking periods typically take about 30% to 40% of the total available bandwidth.
Commercial applications utilizing Digital Visual Interface (hereinafter referred to as “DVI”) frequently make significant use of existing VESA Computer Display standards. The sequence of timing and video data for particular display resolutions and timing is specified in the VESA Computer Display Monitor Timing standard, Version 1.0, Revision 0.8 dated Sep. 17, 1998, incorporated herein by reference. A recent digital television standard set forth in the CEA-EIA 861 specification for high-speed digital interfaces, is also incorporated herein by reference.
These standards identify a high-speed digital connection, interface or link for visual data types that are display technology independent. In one example, the interface provides a connection between a computer and its display device. In another example, the interface provides a connection between a set top box and a DTV or HDTV. Such a DVI interface enables content to remain in a lossless digital domain from creation to consumption; remain display technology independent; support plug and play through hot plug detection, and support EDID protocol; and provide digital and analog support in a single connector.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.